Fifty Shades: The Mistletoe Effect
by Karen Cullen Grey
Summary: Christian was known for his playboy ways. That was until he met a certain sexy Mrs. Claus, a brunette with bright blue eyes. They meet in a elevator; under a mistletoe, where the magic began! This story is told in his POV.
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades: The Mistletoe Effect

Christmas One shot

Summary: Christian was known for his playboy ways. That was until he met a certain sexy Mrs. Claus, a brunette with bright blue eyes. They meet in a elevator; under a mistletoe, where the magic began! This story is told in his POV.

It was that time of year again, the holiday season. I called my sister Mia, letting her know I was back in town. I've been away, while my sister stayed in Seattle and became the next fashion sensation. She was doing very well for herself.

Mia and I co-owned a fashion company called Grey Fashions. Right out of college she wanted to go in business for herself, I helped her along giving her a loan and now her-our company was number two in Seattle. Since it's the holidays, I decided to come back home and pay her a visit.

I opened the door to the building with my girlfriend, Leila by my side. It been awhile since I've been here, so I had to think about where Grey Fashions floor was. She was in a building with other companies. Leila had stopped me before we proceeded to go to the elevator.

"If you don't mind, Christian, I'll stay here," Leila said, kissing me on the lips.

"What? Seriously? You're gonna make me take my sister's wrath all be by myself?" I asked giving her a quick peck.

"I'll be waiting!" she replied, taking my coat off, while I tugged my suit jacket closed.

I got in the elevator and pressed number four. As it reached its destination, I got off and walked down the hallway to my sister's office. On the way I saw the ladies checking me out as I waved back at them. Soon I was in my sister's office who was concentrating on something.

"Hey, sis, how's it going?" I asked.

Mia looked my way as I poked my head in the doorway.

"Christian," she said, not so excited. Well, it's good to see you too sis.

"I told you I was coming by for a visit." I replied stepping into her office further. "Aren't you happy to see your big brother?"

"Hmmm...not so much. I don't have the time to deal with you and clean up your messes."

"I'm not here for that. I just wanted to celebrate christmas with my little sister." I replied, sitting on the couch in her office. "I'm here with the beautiful Leila."

"Wait...is this the same girl you had a fling with twice?" Mia asked.

"Yes. We're working on our third hook up. She understands my needs," I said back with a crooked grin, all relaxed on the couch.

"Ah, huh." Mia replied, not convinced.

Leila and I had been on and off for years. She's become reliable anytime I was in town, maybe a little too reliable.

"Oh come on, Mia, it's been awhile since we celebrated any holidays together; especially Christmas. What do you say?"

"Seriously? I really don't have the time." Mia sighed.

Mia my little sister had begun to hate Christmas. She dated this guy for two years, Paul Clayton. They were supposed to get married but a month before the wedding he told her he wasn't ready. Six weeks later Mia heard through the grapevine he was married to her ex best friend who was to be her maid of honor in her wedding. Talk about a low blow.

I got up from the couch saying, "We're the last of our family. Our parents would have wanted this for us. You could at least make an effort." I replied. Our parents died in a car accident years ago, so it was just us now. My phone went off alerting me of a message. Leila wanted to know what was taking me so long. I shoved my phone back in my pocket. "Anyway, I'm going to get settled in my new place. Merry Christmas, sis!" I yelled leaving her office.

I walked back to the elevator and pressing the button, waiting for it to arrive. The doors came open and I saw a bunch of carolers in there. However; my eyes zeroed in on the gorgeous brunette. Wowza! She was hot! I couldn't take my eyes off her. This girl was dressed in a rather sexy santa outfit, her eyes were a bright blue and she looked a bit shy as she looked away from me fast. She must be a model for Grey Fashions.

"I saw a woman down the hall in the need of some christmas cheer!" I directed to the carolers who got out of the elevator as I stepped inside. I pressed the door close button quickly preventing the brunette from leaving.

"Hey! That was my floor!" she called out as she moved her body around me and pressed the button to the fourth floor.

"Oh, sorry," I replied.

"I'm sure you are," replied the brunette.

"Your Mrs. Claus right? The showgirl kind," I asked, observing her outfit more.

"No. I'm not a showgirl. I was standing in for a model." She snapped.

Damn she's feisty! I liked that. "I have to say, I like feisty women," I remarked to her.

She kept pressing the button on the elevator trying to ignore me, but muttered, "I'm sure you do."

"I think you might be stuck with me."

Suddenly the elevator totally locked up as some of the lights went off.

"Great!" she said, pressing the button again and it didn't move.

"I guess you really are stuck with me now," I replied, liking that idea even more.

"Do you have a cell phone?" she asked me.

Meanwhile I looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging above. Oh this was perfect!

"I do actually," I replied.

"Could you please call someone to get us out of here?"

I looked back at her and replied, "Now why would I do that when I could do this?" I asked, leaning down and kissed her lips. I backed off for a moment looking at her wondering if she was going to slap me. Instead she looked back into my eyes and I felt the electricity flow between us. I could see she felt it too as she gasped. I made my move.

I pushed her up against the elevator wall as I kissed her hard. Holy shit this kiss was so electrifying. Her lips moved with mine as we began to make out in the elevator. Her hands went up in my hair, tugging on it as I moaned into her mouth. Fuck! I could do her in the elevator right now!

Only the elevator started moving again and the door opened as we pulled back from each other in shock looking back at each other. I realised Leila was standing in front of the elevator looking at us.

"Seriously? You can't keep your hands off a bimbo model wearing diamonds?" Leila asked me.

The brunette asked Leila, "You actually think I'm a bimbo model?" as I stepped out of the elevator to join my current girlfriend.

"Those diamonds suit you well, only maybe just a little more cleavage would help," snapped Leila.

The brunette looked back at me as I didn't know what to say at that point. I looked at Leila as I said, "Hey," then back at the brunette.

The brunette looked back at me as she pressed the button and I smiled back when the door closed. What the hell just happened? Normally I wouldn't lose control like that! I knew Leila was waiting for me and yet I kissed another girl in the elevator all because of her outfit? I was drawn to her.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving. I could also use a drink." I said, pulling Leila with me.

"Yeah, I'm sure you could use a cold drink right about now," she stated.

I stopped and turned to Leila. "Nothing happened for you to worry about."

"I'm not worried, Christian. I'm amused actually. Besides, I have you and not about to let you go," she said, kissing me back.

To be honest, that would have turned me on before, but now, it does the complete opposite. Meanwhile we went to a restaurant with a bar in it, Fifties. We were sitting at the bar as I was thinking back to that brunette in the elevator. Damn that girl could kiss!

"Would you like to try one of our newest wine?" a bartender approached us.

"I'm sure it's bland, kind of like his company this evening," Leila replied snidely.

I turned to her saying, "It's been a long day. I'm just tired."

"Fine. I'm going to powder my nose and when I come back, your attention will be on me." Leila stated as she left the bar.

I grabbed my phone texting Mia that I wanted to see her tomorrow at Grey Fashions. I was actually thinking of staying around a bit longer than I anticipated.

Leila came back out of the ladies room, we left the establishment as I took her home. I told her I was calling it an early night as I wanted to speak with my sister Mia about working along side of her. That evening, I text my sister telling her I'd be there in the morning.

That morning, I got up, took a shower, and shaved to get ready to meet Mia at Grey Fashions. As I was getting my pants on, I heard someone knocking on my door. Oh God please don't let that be Mia telling me I was late.

I ran down the stairs and answered the door. Once I opened it, I was shocked. Right in front of me was the brunette I made out with in the elevator with. The brunette was surprised to as she dropped her phone looking back at me. I leaned down picking it up for her as we looked at each other stunned. I gave it back to her, as she said a quiet thank you.

"Come in...please," I said, directing her inside.

She was hesitant at first. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

I closed the door behind her. "No. I came home last night by myself." I showed her my crooked smile. "So you found me, I'm impressed."

She laughed and moved about in my living room. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm looking for Christian Grey, Mia's brother."

"You found him," I said back.

"Okay...let's get one thing straight. I'm not here because of one meaningless kiss in the elevator."

"Meaningless, huh? Keep telling yourself that, baby." I replied to her huskily.

"Your sister told me about how you like to um...pick up models…"

I chuckled a bit. It seemed she had been checking up on me. "So you're from Grey Fashions."

"Yes, I work for your sister. I'm her assistant, Ana," she stated.

"Well, you were certainly modeling last night, in a very sexy outfit I might add," I told her flirting with her.

"That's irrelevant. I'm in a big hurry, if you could go get dressed…" she started saying.

"I have to tell you, that I've kissed a lot of women in my day, but last night, that kiss was amazing! It was...different. I mean that kiss," I continued as she tried to move away from me but I stopped her by placing my foot on the table blocking her. She looked back at me as I said, "That kiss was...electrifying." Ana moved out of the way, going around the furniture.

"What would be amazing is you get your things so we can get to work, that is if you are still interested, in helping Mia."

I gazed into her beautiful blue eyes saying, "Oh, I'm very interested."

"Okay, first of all you have to show me some respect. I'm not going to be one of your scores."

I backed up and went up the stairs a few steps and said, "You're definitely not a score." She went to the door, opening it as I said to her, "I will win you over."

"Okay, just get dressed," Ana replied, as she smiled back at me.

Hot damn! I couldn't believe my luck. I dressed in a white shirt with a grey jacket. I joined Ana outside. My cell began to ring as I answered it.

"Hey, Mia."

"I can't believe you two aren't here yet, we have lots of work to do."

"Okay. We will be there shortly. Your beautiful assistant is going to escort me to breakfast," I replied, into the phone. Both ladies said, what.

"Christian, she is not a play thing, she's my assistant."

"I'm aware of that little sis. Talk to you in a bit, love you!" I said, hanging up. I sighed happily. "I'm famished."

"Fine. There is a place of the corner of Grey Fashions that we can go to. Its quick and you will be in and out in no time."

I looked at her smirking. "Oh trust me, baby, I can be very quick in and out," My voice husky, making her blush. I got a croissant and coffee; she didn't want anything.

We sat at a table as I got to know her more. She had been working for my sister for a year. Ana said she admired Mia for her dedication and was fun to work with. I asked her what her holiday plans were as she said she was supposed to go visit her dad and his new family. According to Ana, her dad remarried and has a new family. Ana used to be close to her dad but that was when she was a teenager.

I told her my parents were more like a merger than an actual marriage. Ana realized why my sister was so anti marriage and christmas for that matter plus the fact my sister got dump right before her wedding a couple christmases ago. Ana's phone beeped, she looked and smiled.

"Wow, you have a beautiful smile," I said, looking in her blue eyes.

"Yeah, well, I tend to smile when my boyfriend text me."

We left the establishment when I replied, "You don't have a boyfriend."

"Yes, I do. You know nothing about me, Mr. Grey. Besides you had a girlfriend waiting for you in the lobby."

I stopped right in front of the building and turned to her. "If you had a boyfriend you wouldn't of kissed me like you did in the elevator. Besides, Leila and I are not that serious."

"Well, me and my boyfriend are that serious," she replied.

"Whatever you say, sexy santa," I said, before heading inside the building.

"Its, Ana!" she yelled back.

We finally made it to the fourth floor while my sister was not happy. "I can't believe you two are just showing up."

"Hey, It wasn't my idea to go fetch him," Ana replied.

"She is quite fetching, " I said, looking back at Ana grinning.

Mia spoke to Ana. "Could you leave me to speak with Christian privately?"

"He's all yours," Ana replied as she left Mia's office.

"Wow!" I said, as Ana left the office.

"Have a seat, Christian," Mia directed to me.

I sat in the chair in front of her desk. "I want you to stay away from Ana. She's the best assistant I've ever had. She helped me a great deal to get the company to where it is now. She's smart, has a great head on her shoulders and easy to work with. She's a godsend and I don't want you blowing it because you have some itch that you need to scratch."

Whoa, my sister could be very serious when she wanted to be. "Mia...there is no doubt that Ana is good at what she does. But you are the reason why the company is doing so good, however; it's become your whole life."

"I would rather have a thriving successful business where I foster creativity and employee over a hundred people, than have some fun filled shallow life, that's meaningless and chasing after relationship after relationship."

"They had meaning at the time," I replied

"Just stay away from Ana, she's too good for you. Stick with Leila, she's more your match."

I sighed for a moment. I got up and replied, "I'm going to need some office space."

"Wait...you want to stay working here at Grey Fashions?" Mia asked.

"Yes, I do. The office next door looks quite comfy."

"That's, Ana's." My sister pointed out.

"Who better to learn from than you. I mean, I don't think you want to mentor me, so obviously Ana is the best person for the job." I replied, amongst other things.

"Christian… do you have some ulterior motive?" she asked.

I replied with a smile when I was about to leave her office. "Coat!" Mia shouted, as I grabbed my coat and headed to Ana's office.

I walked into her office saying, "Hey roomie!" I sat my coat down on the chair across from her desk.

She looked back at me quite puzzled. "Roomie?"

"Yeah. We're going to be office mates. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Is this from, Mia?" she asked.

"Actually, no. It's from me. This is my first day here. Care to show me the ropes? I wouldn't mind re-creating what happened in the elevator again?" I said with a wink.

"Fat chance! I tell you what though, a tour sounds really good though. Angela!" Ana yelled as another girl came towards us. "Mr. Grey here needs a tour of Grey Fashions. Show him everything."

"Wow. You don't play fair do you?" I asked, with a crooked smile.

Ana got closer to me as she leaned in saying, "I don't play period," and winked back at me.

But me being me, got closer to Ana, I heard her breath hitch once I leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "This isn't a game to me. I will have you. Mark my words." I backed off from Ana as I let Angela lead the way.

I stepped in the elevator with Angela, and saw the mistletoe hanging above and it brought a smile to my face. The door opened again as Elena stepped in.

"Hey, Christian!" she said, excitedly as she gave me a hug.

"Hey, back. How've you been?"

"I'm good. It was a rough year, but I'm getting back on track. So you're here for Christmas?"

"To be honest that's why I came back however; my plans changed. I'm working here at Grey Fashions along with Mia."

"Oh boy. I bet that surprised her a bit."

"Do you have any plans for the holiday?"

"I do actually. I used to be like Mia, married to my work, however; that's changed this year. I have to say I'm surprised that Mia isn't having a heart attack about you coming back."

"Oh she is…"

"Don't allow her to push you around. Stand your ground. Sometimes you just need to meet that special someone to inspire you, know what I mean?"

"I certainly do. Thank you for your support," I said, as the elevator opened for her and she stepped out.

"Good luck, Christian," Elena replied as she took off.

I was thinking about what Elena said having that special someone to help you make certain decisions about your life. I was going to win a certain brunette over if that is the last thing I do.

Angela showed me around and I was introduced to everyone on the lower floor. Most were seamstress who makes the clothes for Grey fashions. Then I went into a room they use to photograph to take pictures.

"Hey, maestro, could I get some attention here?" I asked, peeking in the door.

"Christian, my boy! How the heck are you?" John asked, pulling me in for a man hug.

"I'm great, thanks for asking."

"So you're back from Christmas?" he asked.

"Among other things, yes."

"Oh do tell!" John asked, curiously.

"Too early to say yet, but I'm working on it. I just wanted to let you know I was back."

"Good. We've missed you." John replied.

I left him to his work when I went back to the fourth floor. I overhead Ana talking on the phone. She just hung up as I came around the corner and startled her.

"That was fast!"

"I'm a fast learner. So...what's next?" I asked sitting on her desk, looking back at her.

She bent over and good god I bit back a moan. Her tight skirt was showing off her nice round ass and it made me want to slap it. Ana came back up and handed me some books.

"Here! These are all the books from this year's profits and such. You will need to read up on today's fashions also."

"Thanks. I'll get started on that now," I replied, taking them from her and going to my desk. Her phone rang as she looked at it to see who was calling.

"Hey...baby," she replied, hesitantly. Hmmm that was interesting, I said to myself. Then I heard her talking about me and what happened in the elevator.

"Yep. It was Mia's brother. He's working across from me. No, I haven't yet but I will. Yes sir, I will get to that today. Okay, none of that now. Talk to you later," she said with a smile. She muttered out, "sick."

I looked back at her asking, "So you told him about the elevator?" I asked, genuinely surprised she'd tell her boyfriend that.

"Yeah, I did. I tell him everything." She replied.

"Did you also tell him that it was a kiss like no other?" I asked, my eyes never leaving hers.

We stared at each other for a few minutes. Both of us aware of the sexual tension between us. But her phone rang as she answered it. It must have been her dad and they were discussing her plans about seeing him. I heard her say something having renting a car to get to his home instead of he picking her up. But just as fast as he called she told me she needed to go to a meeting. She took her black portfolio with her.

Apparently she had a meeting with my sister. I looked through the books she gave me and I saw that my sister had done very well, not that I was surprised. John came in with some pictures of Anastasia. He asked me to have her look over them and tell him which one she wanted him to use on the blog and the magazine.

Once he left, I took a look at the pictures of Ana. Damn, she looked beautiful. She was wearing that famous sexy claus outfit I saw her in the other day. I snuck one out of the package and resealed it and hightailed it back to my desk.

A few minutes later Ana came back in obviously upset. She threw her portfolio in the trash.

"Hey, John, dropped something off. He said you should look at him and tell him what you think."

Ana looked back at me quickly. Whoa, she looked like she was about to cry. Ana walked out of the office as I went over and grabbed the black book she threw out. I looked through it and saw some amazing drawings, it looked like designs.

I went straight to my sister. "Hey, what did you do to Ana?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well she came into the office upset and threw this in the trash. These are amazing, Mia." I replied.

"What? Did she send you in here to talk to me?"

"No. She has no idea that I grabbed it. I got it out of the trash. It's obvious she's upset. What did you say to her?"

Mia looked at me. "I told her to stick to the job she was good at."

"That's harsh. Especially when you told me she was a godsend."

"Look, Christian, I'm very busy right now and I just don't have the time for this."

"But you obviously have the time to trash her work." I replied tightly and left her office.

I went back to my desk as Ana came back in. I could tell that she wasn't having a good day. I walked up to her desk and asked her a question.

"How about I take you out for happy hour?" I asked.

Ana smiled back at me and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really. I just remembered something your sister said about you and happy hour." She replied.

"Oh that. Don't believe everything you hear. It sounds like you've had a bad day. I wanted to take you out for a drink. What do you say?" I asked leaning down on her desk.

"That's sweet," she said, looking back at me.

"Hey, darling, I hope you didn't forget about taking me to dinner this evening? I'm starved," Leila said, coming in as she toyed with my tie. Leila looked back at Ana and said, "I'm Leila, Christian's girlfriend. I see that you're not a bimbo model."

"No, I'm not a model. I'm Mia's assistant."

"I'm sure a model's life is more exciting that being an assistant." Leila replied, snidely.

Ana got up saying to us, "Well, I'm going to head off. You two have a great night."

"Ana…" I said, as she left down the hallway.

"Christian, I'm hungry," Leila pouted.

Fuck! I was so close to getting Ana to go out with me. Since I was hungry, I might as well go with Leila.

"Okay, fine, Leila. Let's go."

We left Grey Fashions and went to a nearby pub just a block away from the building. We sat at the bar waiting for a table. It dawned on me that I really don't know what Leila thought of me. I never really asked her.

"Leila, what is it that you like about me?" I asked.

"Oh, Christian, isn't it obvious? Why else, besides the fact that you're very sexy, good looking, you appreciate the finer things in life. What's not to like?" she asked.

Wow. Is she really that shallow? I guess in my own way I never really thought to ask her.

"I see," I said back, not convinced.

"I'm going to powder my nose. Be right back."

The bartender asked me if I'd like another drink. "No thanks. Hey, is Jose working tonight?"

"No, he doesn't work Fridays."

"Ahhh date night. He and Ana make a great couple."

"Jose's girlfriend broke up with him last week. Ana is just his next door neighbor and best friend."

"Oh really?" I asked intrigued.

"Yeah. They've been friends a long time."

Wow! That's good to know. "Thanks, man." I replied and started laughing.

Leila came back as she saw she smiling. "Hey, what's got you in a good mood all of the sudden?"

Looking back at her I said, "I just found out some interesting information. Look, Leila, this isn't working for me anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, I don't think we fit for the reasons you said. I want more." I replied.

"This is about Ana, isn't it?"

"What if I said it was?" I asked. "Leila, we were never serious. It was fun, but, I'm looking for more."

She grabbed her clutch angrily and replied, "Fine. You will come back to me. You always do Christian. See you around."

The next day, I went out shopping and ran into Ana and her aka boyfriend, Jose. They had been shopping for her dad, his new wife and kids. I told her to have a nice weekend as we went our separate ways.

That evening I was on my couch looking at Ana's picture as sexy santa. Damn, did she look good. But it was more than that. Her eyes were a pretty blue and I loved her smile. I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Ana," I whispered softly. "I didn't wake Jose up did I?" I asked, keeping up with the boyfriend charade.

"Um...no. We were just laying on the couch sleeping. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I have some things I wanted to run by you, are you free to meet me at Grey Fashions tomorrow at three?"

"You want me to work on a Sunday?" she asked.

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Okay. I'll be there," she whispered again.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Because, I don't want to wake Jose."

"Oh...I see," I whispered back. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," she replied.

The next day, I was pretty busy. I was at Grey Fashions getting things set up as it was nearing three o'clock.

I heard the elevator ding, then I heard heels clicking so I knew Ana had arrived. I sprinkled some rose petals all over the floor and poinsettias all over the office. I was trying to bring some christmas cheer and brighten up the office.

"Hey," I said, greeting her.

"What's all this?" she asked taking off her coat and laying her phone on the desk.

"Well, this is my contribution to Grey Fashions." I pointed out as I grabbed a grape off the table and ate it. I also added some cheese and wine hoping Ana and I could have a little picnic.

"Christian, what is all this? You have a picnic? I thought we were going to work?"

"Ana...hear me out. I thought we could enjoy each other's company. I wanted you to help me distribute these poinsettias in all of the offices while we had a small picnic."

"I don't believe this!" Ana replied, excitedly. "This was all a ploy to get me here wasn't it? You had no plans to work. You saw me with a great guy and yet you still try to pursue me. It's all a challenge to you isn't it?" she asked, exasperated. "I'm done," as she began to walk out.

"Ana, wait...I know how this looks. Okay, you got me. I broke up with Leila yesterday."

"Why are you telling me this when you know I have a boyfriend." She replied.

"Because...I thought you felt the same about me as I do about you."

"Christian you have to stop this."

"Tell me why you're with Jose in the first place."

"Because he's kind, polite and…"

"That's what you like about him? He sounds more like a friend than a boyfriend."

"You know what, Christian, this cannot continue. The more I see you in action the more I regret that kiss."

Oh that got to me. "Hey! Don't say that. I haven't been able to think about anything else besides that kiss." I explained.

"Stop! Just stop, Christian. I will never be with you, do you hear me? I'm nothing more than a conquest to put another notch on your bedpost. Well I'm not falling for it! It's never going to happen between us!" she shouted angrily.

For the first time in my life, my heart clenched. I felt like she slapped me in the face. She didn't want me. I'm sure it showed all over my face the disappointment I was feeling.

"I'm sorry…" she began to say but her phone went off.

She picked it up and answered. "Hey, dad." I heard his voice over the phone. He was telling her that there was a change of plans. He explained that they didn't have room to house everyone. I walked closer behind her.

"Dad, I could stay in a hotel," her voice quivered.

"No, you don't have to do that. I'm sorry, I just …"

"Dad, either you want to spend time with me or not?" she asked almost crying.

"It's complicated. I have to go. We will see each other after the holidays."

"Fine, dad," as she hung up.

"Hey," I whispered in her ear as I gently touched her shoulder.

"I can't do this right now!" Ana said through her tears as she ran out of the office.

Oh man. She didn't deserve her dad bailing on her on the last minute. I went after her.

"Ana, wait!" I screamed running after her. "Ana!" I shouted as I reached my hand into the closing elevator door.

I reached out for her but she pulled back. "I don't have time for you right now," she sniffled.

"You're going to make time. That was a crap move your dad pulled back there. I'm so sorry," I said to her.

"Why can't he love me like he does his new family?" she asked, while I pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh...Ana. If you knew how easy it was to love you. I'm sorry about your dad. You can spend it with me and my sister."

"Christian, I appreciate the offer, but I need to be alone right now," she sniffled, running out the elevator door.

I felt so bad for her. That was a rotten move her dad did to her. I wanted to make things right with Ana. I knew just how to do it. The next morning I told Mia I wanted to do a meeting with her and Ana. I waited in the boardroom for them. I saw Ana and she looked beautiful considering she had been crying.

"How are you this morning, Ana?" I asked, genuinely.

"Fine. Thanks for asking."

My sister soon joined us. I explained to my sister that I at first worked here under false pretenses. However; since being with her I realized just how important this company was to her. I wanted to have a Christmas eve party and asked for her permission to do so.

"Christian, I appreciate you wanting to do this. But I have to make sure that is not just to conquer, Ana. No offence to you, Ana, I just want him to be sincere."

"None taken," Ana replied.

"I understand your reservations, Mia. I hold Ana and in the highest esteem. I just wanted to show my appreciate for what you both have done in the company and start off on a new clean slate. Are you both in?" I asked, looking at them both.

"Sure," Mia replied.

"Ana?" I asked looking at her.

"Of course."

"Leave everything to me. I will run some ideas past you, Ana."

"Sounds good." Ana replied.

We all left the board room. I was happy to start over with Ana. This time I was going to go about the right away. I went down to see John hoping he was still there.

"Hey, John!" I said greeting him.

"Hey, Chris! I love the poinsettia, very nice. I'm just surprised Mia didn't have a coronary," he stated.

"She did, but she'll get over it. I have something I need you to look at." I replied handing him Ana's black book.

He looked through them. "Wow, these are great! Who's are these?"

"Ana's," I replied.

He looked back at me in shock. "I had no idea that she was this talented."

"Could you do me a favor and get these designs done by christmas eve?" I asked.

"I'd be glad too."

"Thank you. Lets just keep this between us, okay?"

"No problem."

Awesome! I couldn't wait for Christmas eve. For the first time in my life, I was actually looking forward to this holiday season. I walked in mine and Ana's office we shared. She was just getting off the phone. She saw me enter.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hi. I have some possible ideas for locations for the party. I was thinking a museum hall, an art gallery."

"Cool. Any other locations you have in mind?"

"Yeah. But I'd like to discuss them over dinner. Just work," I added.

"Sure. We could do that."

I got up and walked to her desk. "Ready to go?"

"What now? Its barely four." She said, looking at her watch.

"I wanted to beat the traffic," I replied. That wasn't true, I wanted to spend time with Ana outside of work. Was that so bad?

"Okay...let's go," as she grabbed her purse.

We headed out and caught the elevator. Once we got inside we both looked up at the mistletoe as it seemed to have an effect on us. I have to be honest, I really wanted to kiss her again. I looked at her as she looked back at me. We both smiled at each other. I was leaning down to kiss her when the door dinged. What was it about elevators?

"Hey, Ana and Christian," Elena said, as she got in as well. I scooted over to get closer to Ana.

She looked at us and asked, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not at all," we said at the same time seemingly amused by her comment.

"Well, it looked like to me you two wanted to take advantage of the mistletoe," Elena insinuated.

Ana and I both laughed at her comment. It dinged again as she stepped out. But she looked back at us saying, "Don't let anything stop you from what you really want."

Ana and I both got off. We started talking as she said she needed to come clean about something.

"Look, Christian, Jose and I are just friends. I only said what I said because...well you know."

I turned to her saying, "I appreciate your honesty. I really want us to be friends, Ana. I do hope we can be more than that soon though. So how about that dinner?" I suggested.

"Oh wait! I forgot, Jose and I were supposed to decorate our trees tonight." She explained.

"Okay, well, some other night then." I said, disappointed.

"But, I could call Jose and tell him we're all decorating trees tonight."

"There's only one problem," I said back.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I don't have a tree or ornaments."

"Oh, Christian, we can fix that! Come on!" Ana replied dragging me with her.

We met Jose as we shopped for trees, real trees that is. They decided to get two while I had one. It was fun just hanging out, putting up ornaments, talking selfies and just being together. In fact we didn't get any sleep that night as we had to be back at Grey Fashions the next day.

As I walked in the building, my first stop was in John's office. I wanted to see what he had done for Ana's designs.

"Hey, John, how's it going?" I asked, entering his office.

"Good. I have Ana's designs ready for you."

"Perfect. Show me what you got."

He took out his tablet and showed me what he had done. As he flipped through lots of pictures, I was amazed on how fast he did this.

"Wow! This is amazing! How did you get this so fast?"

"I just put it ahead of other stuff. You like?"

"Like? I love it. Here's what I want, have these on mannequin models at the party with lots of lighting to show case…"

"Christian...don't worry. I know how to do this. What you are doing for Ana is amazing."

"She's an amazing woman." I replied.

"I have noticed and so has everyone here at Grey fashions."

I laughed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes and I think it's great! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, man. I better head up, and thanks for all your hard work."

I exited John's office and was so happy. Once I was on the floor, I headed into the office I shared with Ana. She was sitting there as she smiled at me.

"Hey. Did you get any sleep at all?"

"Not really. I'm running on coffee today."

My sister Mia poked her head in and said to Ana, "I need you to get some pictures done before they take all of the decorations down. Can you make sure it gets done?"

"Sure," Ana replied.

"I can help too," I chimed in.

"No." Mia responded.

"Okay," Ana replied, at the same time.

"Fine, you can help, Christian. But no funny business until its done." Mia directed.

Once again, Ana and I were working together. We headed down to the spot where they do photo shoots. It just happens that was the same place where Ana dressed as sexy santa.

"We're in the same place where you shot that sexy santa outfit," I pointed out.

Ana blushed. "So it is."

"Well, look at that?" I said, directing her to look up.

There was a mistletoe above us. It seemed to be our theme lately.

We smiled at each other, then it happened. We kissed. Oh gord lord, I loved tasting her lips. But all too soon she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Christian. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why? Ana it's pretty obvious how we both feel about each other. I'm falling…"

"Christian...don't please. It's hard enough for me to say no to you."

"Then don't. I've never felt this way before."

"Right. Of course. It's a new feeling. It will fade."

"I don't believe this. Ana, I really care for you. Why can't we just try?" I asked her trying to convince her.

"It's better this way. Once the novelty fades, so will you. I don't want to be that girl...I'm sorry…" she said, crying as she ran out of the room.

Ugh! This was unbelievable. Why can't she see that I have changed? I'm not the same person I once was when I first came here. She made me want to be a better man. I went home and was tired as hell. I kicked off my shoes and sat back on my couch. I heard a knock and was excited hoping it would be Ana.

"Darling, It's so nice to see you!" Leila said, as she barged in.

"Leila, I'm not really in the mood to deal with you. I'm exhausted," I said, sitting back on the couch laying my head back.

"Christian, you promised to take me out for my birthday tomorrow. We can do it just as friends," she said, begging me.

"I don't think that is a good idea," I whispered out falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up, my hair was a wreck, I felt like a zombie. Nothing a cup of coffee wouldn't cure. I showered and dressed to go to work. Once there I walked to Mia's office and saw Ana there. She gave me a dirty look, then looked away fast. What the hell was that about?"

Mia saw me as she walked to me and said abruptly, "In my office now!"

Oh fuck! What did I do now?

Once she was close to be she said, "Why couldn't you of have done one thing I asked you to do?"

"What?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Ana. What do you think I'm talking about? She put in her two weeks notice today," Mia replied.

"Are you serious? Why?" I asked.

"She didn't go into specifics, but she said she couldn't work with you anymore."

"Damn it!" I swore. I must have said it loudly as Ana looked our way.

"Look, Christian, I'm going to do everything in my power to try to convince her to stay. You need to stay away from Ana. Stick with Leila, she's more of a match for you," Mia said to me.

"But...I…" I started saying.

"No buts, Christian. I mean it. Stay away from her." Mia warned.

I looked at my sister and she meant business. Fuck! I walked out of her office slamming the door behind me, not looking back. I was angry and bitter. I pressed the button on the elevator hastily as I got in. I needed to get away.

Once I got home Leila was there waiting for me. Normally, I would have told her to go home but perhaps my sister was right. Leila was more of a match to me than Ana was. We headed out to the bar where Jose worked. Once we came up to the bar, Jose walked up greeted us.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I wasn't in the mood for his attitude. "I came here for a drink, Jose."

"We're celebrating my birthday!" Leila said, excitedly.

"Oh that's so nice! Happy Birthday," Jose said to her. "Would you like some wine?" he asked snidely.

"Hey. What's your problem? I thought we were friends?"

"Really? You thought we were friends after the way you treated Ana? Think again, Christian."

"It wasn't my fault that we didn't work out. She's the one who ended with me." I replied.

"Oh come off it, Christian. But then again I guess you just love shoving Leila in Ana's face."

I looked at Leila as she looked suspicious, like she had something to hide.

"I did no such thing."

"Maybe not, but your girlfriend here did, by sending Ana some rather prerogative pictures of the two of you. This quote here is my favorite, 'You may get to work with him but I get to go home with him,' Yes, Christian you picked a stellar girlfriend there!" Jose said, condescending.

Holy shit! No wonder Ana shot me the stink eye earlier. Jose showed me the pictures Leila text Ana. I was angry as hell! I grabbed Leila's arm and pulled her harshly away from the bar.

"How could you do that to me?" I whispered harshly.

"Because you are mine, Christian."

"The hell I am!" I shouted, angrily. "You had no right to send her pictures. We broke up remember?"

"Then why did you take me out for my birthday?" she questioned.

"Because, I felt sorry for you. You know what. I'm tired of your games," I said, slipping on my coat.

"Christian...I'm sorry. I just wanted you back." Leila cried. "You've always came back to me in the past."

"That may be true, but I'm done now. So long, Leila." I said roughly and walked out on her.

I went to Grey Fashions hoping Mia was still there. I walked into her office she looked up at me.

"Wow, Christian. You look like shit." Mia stated.

"Thanks!" I said sitting down in the nearest chair sighing.

"Oh no...what's going on?"

"It's Ana…"

"Christian…" Mia replied.

"I know...I blew it. For the first time in my life I fell in love and she wants nothing to do with me."

Mia leaned back in her chair. "Do you blame her? Wait… did you say love?"

"Yes. I'm in love with Ana, Mia. I know you told me to stay away, but there is just something about her."

"Wow! I never thought I'd see the day my brother in love."

"Don't joke about this, sis. I'm serious. I have fallen head over heels in love with her," I said, solemnly.

"You have, haven't you?" she asked back, really looking at me. "Ana is a great person, I don't want to lose her."

"Me either. Can I show you something?" I asked.

Mia nodded as I went to get Ana's book. I gave it to my sister as she took a look. I could tell she was impressed with Ana's designs.

"These are good. Very good in fact."

"I'm having sort of a fashion show of her designs at the party. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Wow. I don't know what to say, Christian. You've never done anything like this before."

"I've never been in love before. I want to win her back. Will you help me?"

Mia smiled back at me. "Of course. Christian...I just want to ask one thing from you."

"What's that?"

"Take some time off. Ana's not on her game right now and she needs to focus. Do this for me."

I sighed. "Okay. But you have to get her at the party."

"Deal." My sister agreed.

The next day I went shopping. I had something I needed to get. It was a surprise for Ana. I had text my sister asking her to send Ana to Grey Fashions once they arrived at the party and Ana saw her designs. For my surprise, I wanted it to be very special. I waited until I saw her coming into the building.

I hid so she wouldn't see me at first. I saw her go into the elevator and waited a minute. Then I got inside of it waiting for her to come back down from the fourth floor. Once it opened there I was. Ana smiled so brightly to me as she stepped inside.

"Your sister told me that you'd be where we first met. At first I thought you'd already left."

"Nope. Still here."

"I wanted to thank you for my designs, for getting my dad there, you're amazing," Ana said softly.

"Thank you," we both said together as we laughed. "Your welcome. You know for a while there, all I could think about was that amazing kiss we shared." Ana giggled. "But then something happened and we started spending more time together. And now...all I can think about is your smile. You light up a room with your smile, Ana. I love your laugh, and the way you say my name. When I'm not with you, you're all I think about and when I am I think how lucky I am just to be with you."

"Christian…" Ana said.

"Let me finish. I have something for you," I said, getting the box out of my pocket. I heard Ana gasp. I opened it up showing her a diamond ring. "I asked your dad here for his blessing, but he told me you could make up your own mind."

I got down on one knee as I looked up at her. "We started out with a kiss from the mistletoe. I call it the mistletoe effect. I want to spend the rest of my life, proving my love to you. I don't want a day to go by that you don't know me. I can't change my past, but finding you in my present, makes me want you for my future. "

I took the ring out of the box and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Ana was crying by now as she gasped out a yes. "Yes! Oh my god yes! I love you so much, Christian!"

I slipped the ring on her finger as I came up and we hugged and kissed. "I love you, Christian!"

"I love you too, Anastasia. Merry Christmas!"

We made out for what seemed like hours in the elevator. But it was only minutes. However, we had somewhere we needed to be.

"Come," I said as we got out of the elevator.

"Where are we going?" she asked smiling.

"Where else, but to the party to celebrate our engagement!" I said as we ran to the museum together.

Once inside we heard a round of applause from everyone at Grey fashions. My sister Mia who smiled at us proudly. From John and Elena who surprised as that they were a couple. They all came to us, hugging and saying congratulations.

I looked at Anastasia. "I love you, baby. I can't wait to marry you."

"Me either," she said smiling.

To be honest, neither Ana and I wanted to wait. We decided to get married that Christmas day. I found my happily ever after with Anastasia Steele Grey and we couldn't be happier.

A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to make a one shot that was full of Christmas cheer. Plus I saw this Christmas movie, Another Christmas Kiss. I couldn't get it out of my head and decided to write a Fifty Shades story around it. I hope you all liked it. This is my first one shot without any lemons. I just wanted to have a cute little story. There will be pics in my group along with the story banner. Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2: How to get to my sites

To anyone who is interested in my group page, please visit my Bio here on Fanfiction. If you click on the highlighted links, you will be directed to my sites.


End file.
